epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grinchnight14/Litteral Review: Nathan Vs. Justin ERBP
Another literal review. Let's go! Justin: Looks like i'm Justin time to lay down the hurt! I'll give credit to that one. You call yourself a rapper, but all I see is pure dirt! Nothing to say. Let's move on. You can't get real girls, I'm a pimp, can't you see? This is really a ly considering Nathan has a girlfriend. You can't get real girls, I'm a pimp, can't you see? Stop with the Google Girlfriends, instead... What's a Google Girlfriend anyway? Mathew: Join E-Harmony! I never, ever, ever will just cause you said that. Justin: Let me tell you about All the Stories on how I kicked your ass! All right let's here all these stories of how you beat him. You're just a White Kid thinking he can rap really fast! Why would you say that? What made you think that would burn him? MY editing was bad? YOU forgot to zoom in the background, Oo, such a big deal. He didn't even say your editing was bad, so where are getting this from. On Mozart vs Skrillex when the characters moved around, Thanks for reminding us what battle it was, He said lying. Nathan, just listen, you always PROcrastiniNATE! Another good one. You never film your parts in time, and they always come in late! Thanks for the info. You say you're obsessed with ERB, He didn't say that! Stop saying saying things he didn't say! But from what i've seen, you're a rip-off of DAMN-TV! I don't even know what that is, so I'll just let Nathan take the mic. Nathan: Otay, who's this dickwad, the creator of this show? Co-Creater. Your rapping's WAY worse than when you played as Al Capone! That wasn't that bad. Better than you as tony. You didn't even rap! This guy named Justin is WAY past his prime! I didn't know he was ever in his prime. I'll put the W E in W/E into Winning Everytime! Good line although most people wouldn't get it. When you dressed up in a suit, you weren't very Slender, And when you played as Tony, you didn't even rap! Just sayen. Even Mr. Skrillex says, go make music with a blender! I've heard of Skrillex but not mr. Skrillex. And so what if he said that? I am ashamed of the fact that you take all the crediting, Sucks to be you! The first and third battles were hated because of your awful editing! They were probably disliked for other reasons as well. Don't try and dis me, you won't even win! So the rap battle is over? That's what I'm getting from this line because your telling him not to dis you. You think you're greater 'cause you're older? You look like you're ten! He never said anything about being older. You think you're great, all I see is a kid in a gay-ass shirt, Ok. You're not a rapper, you're just a Buckner that's Butthurt! Shots fired! Next verce. Justin: Oh, you almost have a thousand subs? Congratu-freaken-lations! 1000 subs is a lot of subs when you are not a big YouTuber. You've got the worst accusations, so stop it already Nathan! Someone sounds mad. With your lack of education and my rhymes in combination, Not an insult, but whatever. It'll cause health complications that require medication! Still not an insult! Just because you have greenscreen lighting and an expensive microphone, Good setup rhyme. You think you're a pro musician, but you arn't that well known! He at least has 1000 subs. I won this battle now, look at the judge's panel! Which one? there doesn't seem to be one here. Go back to making unfunny videos on your gaming channel! I don't think he even has that anymore. Let's finish this thing. Nathan: JB are you're initials, and you're like Justin BIEBER, Your kind of right. He's not cool, no one likes him, and nobody likes you neither! Burn! You have a thousand Youtube channels, just pick one for God's sake! That's a lot of accounts. Not to mention a Ghost Hunting channel, sure the evidence was FAKE! I didn't know he had one. Someone mind showing me? You freak out everytime your video gets a dislike, How do you know that? Do you watch his every move? And you raged when your cover got a Copyright Strike! Pritty sure you would too. The truth is bro, in life you'll never succeed, Good setup. So just leave ERBParodies, you make everyone's ears bleed! Everyone's ears? Are you sure. Well that's where the soundcloud virsion ends, so I guess I'm done. Fine, fine, I'll review Zander's most likely improvised verce. Zander: WoodenHornets Here, Ready to bring the Heat. I like cold rhymes better. I'm The Editor, Bitch, all you did is Spit Skeet! Ok. Justin Buckner? More like Justin Fuckner! You don't seem happy today. And Nathan's just the definition of ass kissing Hunte! Good line. Everybody in the crew always looks up to me! Are you 100 percent sure about that? Everyone looks down at Justin, 'Cause he's less than Three Feet! That's pretty short. And at that he is able to still appear in rap battles. Pritty cool. Get the fuck out, Nathan, Prepare to Get PWNED! Will this end soon. 'Cause your fucking lipsyncing was terrible in TONy vs AL CAPONe. Not a good way to end. Category:Blog posts